Blue Moon
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: Harry Potter has been a Vampire since the summer before 6th year. now some 30 years later he finds his mates... Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

HP/Twilight

(1996) (Harry's POV)

Summer before 6th year, it was the 2nd of August I had been with Luna and Dora (Tonks) in the middle of London. It had been overcast, a vampire attacked us then it just turned and left. A sadistic vampire who just turned us and left.

3 days later, we awoke for lack of a better word. We hid ourselves away and feed off animals. Getting my money moved from Gringotts to a international bank all 6 billon gallons (about 30 billon pounds). Later we settled down for a while we bought five houses, one in Denmark a manor house which we decorated.

Norway a fantastic house which was decorated lost the same. In the moors of Scotland where we bought a 6th century castle which we decorated beautifully. A house in Canada. Then they had a house in Forks built.

Each had a gigantic library that were filled with books each house had a copy of each book. After 6 years, they were in Scotland, Luna had a vision, 2 males being almost killed, and we showed up and saved them. Turned them.

I turned them two cousins Rory and Liam Laffy*1 one-half Scottish half Irish the other pure blood Irish. It was a month later that I found a woman of 30 beaten and rapped near death. I turned her and helped her kill the ones responsible for the state in which I found her.

Luna and Dora fell in love almost immediately, Liam and Dora (Tonks). Rory and Luna. Margret was our _'mother'_ known as Peggy she was very loving and helped us in every way. When we came to Canada, 20 years later, she enrolled us at the local High School.

Dora and Liam were posing as seniors, I was posing as a sophomore, Luna and Rory were posing as juniors. Starting half way through a semester was nothing new to use we were used to it. Oh no, but what we were not used to was other vegan vamps at the school we were going to.

Coven Phoenix

Harry = magic + element fire

Luna = magic + Seer + Sight (like mythical creatures no one else sees.)

Rory = magic + tracking

Dora = magic + metamorphmagus

Liam = magic + element water

Peggy = magic + shield (blocks Alice)

All = occumentary shield

I think I read somewhere that J.K the fabtabulous writer said that 1 gallon was equal to 5p. (Pound)

Preface:

Harry's POV

Canada… an evergreen miracle of the natural world. For 5 minutes at least until I was pulled out of the house and forced to drive with Dora to the nearest big city. We drove in Luna's 911 turbo Porsche it was midnight blue with the phoenix fire morph*2. We made into the city in 2 hours.

As Dora shopped, I when to a couple of bookshops and bought quiet a few books 50 and had order another 450 to be moved to the separate houses. We had left a guardian if you would a human who we knew we could trust and their family line.

Finally, after 5 hours Dora said it was time to go home. We left Seattle when we got back to the house I went straight to the library I unpacked all the books and casting the very useful ordering spell I was taught 9 years ago. I organised the books by type (magic, non-magic, fiction, nonfiction) then by author.

I stood back and watched as the books were flying around. It was interesting as 6 am the books had stopped flying around I moved towards the ledger controlling the books on the shelve. Looking it over making sure all the books were in the right order. Moving finally, when I had looked thought it all.

I moved from the library into my room it had a king sized wroth iron four-poster bed with emerald green silk curtains. The bed had a mass amount of pillows in black, emerald green, copper and gold. The sheets were pure white Egyptian cotton*3

Moving to the double door walk in wardrobe that Dora and Peggy decided I needed. I went towards the silk button up shirts. I pulled out a emerald green one moving through my clothes, I found my black jeans. I moved towards my 50 pairs of shoes and grabbed my emerald green converse*4

I moved into my personal bathroom to grab a shower not because I needed one but to get rid of the dirty feeling on my skin. Jumping out of the shower, I moved into my room wearing a gold Egyptian cotton towel around my waist.

I dried myself off and pulled on the clothes. Moving to the 5-foot camper wood chest that stood at the end on my king size bed (an1) I opened it and inside I pulled out an 30 year old leather jacket spelled not to age.

Legacy of the one, the only Sirius Orion Black. I pulled it on over the emerald green silk shirt. Moving down stairs I saw Peggy waiting for me … holding my wand I had almost forgotten.

Facing the huge mirror in a gold frame, I looked at my face and said the words that would change my appearance slightly to my old one. Only a sight change. Instead of my gold eyes, I had my emerald eyes.

Instead of my white marble skin, I had my golden colour back. Peggy pulled out a piece of black leather and braided my waist length coal hair back it only took 30 seconds a few shorted pieces fell lightly around my face. I was ready for school.

Placing my wand in my pocket while moving out the front, I watched as Dora's 2020 Volvo in violet with the Phoenix morph across the hood and the roof of the car. I walked into the garage the huge fantastic garage.

Past Luna's 911 Turbo Porsche. Past Peggy's Sapphire blue 2090 BMW that continued the phoenix morph ideal across the boot, past my twilight blue Ducati with the phoenix morph across the fuel tank, past Liam's black Harley with the phoenix morph across the fuel tank.

Past Rory's gold V3 2020 with the phoenix morph across the hood to my Astin Martin Vanquish that was blue, black the huge phoenix morph that covered the hood and doors of my Vanquish.

I jumped in my Vanquish and tore out of the garage. We had chosen our official sign. We were the coven who in our human lives were warriors. We are the coven that rose from the ashes of our human lives.

Going by the names Evans and Potter, Dora, Luna and myself were Evans and Rory and Liam were Potter's. We had all been adopted by Peggy and her husband who had died nearly 1 year before we moved. Well I did help her murder the asshole 8 years ago.

*1 Laffy, my gift to my nana who past away in 2004. May god rest her soul.

*2 the phoenix starts as a bird then goes to after the top of the wings into flames no picture because I am not smart enough and the car exists only in my dreams and my insanity.

*3I like Egyptian cotton sheets my parents have a set they are so very extremely soft they feel like you have died and gone to heaven. I WANT A SET. *runs off balling*

*4 converse aka all stars, gym boots, chucks, conies ECT.

(an1) unsure real size of a king size bed is so yeah. Guessing


	2. Blue Moon

Chapter 1: The New Kids.

Alice POV

*Canadian High*

Rose drove Emmett, Jasper and I to school where we met Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. As we stood around the hoods of the cars we turned when we heard the familiar purr of a 2020 Volvo, we watched the custom painted Volvo in violet with the Phoenix morph across the across the hood and the roof of the car.

We watched as a blond girl got out of the front seat her forget me not blue eyes seemed to smile towards me. As she stood up a slight breeze caught her waist length hair and she reached up and caught it quickly pulling the silver blonde hair into a plat without a hair tie to hold it.

Out of the back seat behind the driver stood a 6 foot, crimson haired male his ear length hair seemed to suit him and the freckles stood out against his alabaster soft looking skin. His sapphire eyes looked at the silver haired girl lovingly.

Out of the front passenger, seat a 5 foot 6 girl with hip length copper curls stepped out her violet eyes seemed to laugh at every thing. We watched as the door behind her opened and a 6 foot 1 inch male with blue-black shoulder length hair stepped out. His sapphire blue eyes seemed to replicate the other males.

They all closed the doors and stood or sat on the hood of the Volvo. The sound of an Astin Martin Vanquish pulled our eyes away from the group of four they seemed to look towards the entrance to.

As the car came into view we noticed it was custom painted as well the Vanquish was blue, black the huge phoenix morph that covered the hood and doors of Vanquish. The hood was up and the motor was turned off.

The car door opened and a pair of emerald green chucks appeared. The four moved towards the car. A pair of legs appeared encased in black jeans. The driver stood up the long hair was braided back and over the drivers left shoulder.

The leather jacket suited the driver and the emerald green silk shirt fitted the drivers lean chest like a second skin it suited his golden skin and emerald green eyes. The feminie looking driver turned out to be male.

"What happened needing mum*1 to braid your hair?" asked one of the males. His Irish accent seemed to stand out against all the American accents I have heard.

"No, I was attacked by Cornish Pixies" came the reply it sounded like a London accent kind of like Carlisle's, from the driver of the Vanquish.

"There are no Cornish Pixies here they live only in England and the moors of Scotland." Came the lit reply from the silver blonde girl. The others did not seemed shocked by such a statement. They moved towards the main office. I realised something I had not seen them coming, and they did not have heartbeats.

It was as if they were vampires but it could not be they had colour in their skin the emerald-eyed boy had sun kissed skin for heavens sake. They could be vampires but what kind I could not tell.

"Edward, could you read their minds?" I asked jasper looked at me in wonder.

"No they are silent as well Bella is most of the time." Bella looked at Edward in shock.

"I didn't see them coming," I said to the question I knew that was coming form Edward. Jasper tightened his grip on me but suddenly the shield was gone.

_The silver blonde girl stood before me. "Hello Alice nice to finally meet you. I can just see we are going to be grand friends!"_

Suddenly it was gone. "Well what do you think of that?"

"Appears the blonde female might see the future as well Alice." Replied Edward suddenly the bell when.

PERIOD 1:

I had English I was sitting at the back of the room with 2 empty seats either side of me. The English teacher Mr Oakes*2 was out the front when 2 of the new kids walked in they handed slips to Mr Oakes.

"Welcome Harry and Luna Evans, grab a seat at the back" Mr Oakes told them. I watched Harry walk towards me he glanced at me for a second and then seemed to glance away as if embarrassed.

Then he said something interesting "Miss Brandon, or do you prefer Mrs Whitlock?" below human hearing.

I looked at him in shock and he seemed to smile as if embarrassed.

I felt drawn to him more so then anything or any one except Jasper before more than clothes, shopping and blood.

He looked forward and watched Mr. Oakes teach. I watched him from the corner of my eye. The entire class. Then the bell went and he got up and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*1 mum ~ pronunciation= 'Mmm-umm' 2 seconds to say Australian's use like Americans use Mom I have a friend (from England) and she says mum to just so you know.

*2 Mr Oakes is the name of my English lit teacher. So cool for an older teacher. My acknowledgement to him for being a fantastic teacher and always pushing me to do better.


	3. Jasper's Day

Chapter 2: Jasper's day

Jasper's POV

I watched Alice enter the classroom almost in a daze I felt the love coming off her but not all of it was aimed at me.

"What is it?" I asked her

"I have seen… Harry" answered my Alice

"Alice who is Harry?" I asked her not really knowing whom she meant.

"Harry, Jasper is the man who was driving the Vanquish, the one with the long coal coloured hair, and the gorgeous emerald green eyes."

"What do you mean by seeing him? In what sense?" I asked her not following her train of thought.

"As a best friend, a great warrior, fantastic lover for the both of us even if he hasn't had any practice," came Alice's little wicked reply in our whispered conversation below human hearing.

I stopped a third. A man for both of us. A man I care only for the person and the love they gave not their sex. When I watched the Vanquish, drive up felt Rosalie's jealousy but when I saw who was driving the car, the lean short male with the long coal coloured hair.

I was drawn to him most likely the same way I was drawn to Alice. She looked at me and smiled she seemed to send a wave of love my way. I smiled gently at her. Turning towards the teacher and watching them teach.

LUNCH TIME:

Alice and I sat with the others at our table; Bella seemed just to lean into Edward's side. A few minutes later we watched Harry and his family enter the lunchroom. They lined up and grabbed a sandwich each and a bottle of water.

They didn't stop they all moved out of the lunch room and out on to one of the picnic benches out side where they sat within our view. Alice looked at them.

"Do you know any of their names?" asked Alice.

"Harry, Luna and Dora Evans, Rory and Liam Laffy from England, Ireland and Scotland. All adopted well Harry and the girls 10 years ago then the boys 8 years ago. Adoptive father dead died last year. Nothing much else than that."

"Do you know the leader of their coven is?" Emmett asked.

"As far as I know they aren't a coven of vampires," replied Edward.

We suddenly saw the 5 new students suddenly stand and move over to the bin, we watched in turn as the dropped their uneaten sandwiches and unopened water in the bin.

"Ok that is not a coincidence" I said, I knew Alice and Emmett felt the same way.

"May be you are right," said Edward his eyes following the 5 students as they moved across the grounds towards the forest as they disappeared in to the forest Alice slipped in to a vision.

A few minutes later, she returned. "You saw," she stated to Edward.

"Yes" was the reply given.

"What is it?" asked Emmett

"They have magic Em, they were wizards before they were bitten that is why we couldn't tell for certain by their looks what type of vampires they were." Answered Alice.

Suddenly she was gone again. Into a vision. Then she was back. Looking at Edward suddenly smiling. "Well she is more advanced in her power than I am." She looked at the rest of us.

"Luna, she sent me a vision. Of herself in front of a mirror then showed me and well Edward to what the rest of her family really look like, it is ok they are vegetarians" she said.

Relief flood the others and I felt light headed. They were ready to go to class. Two more classes and then home


	4. Phoenix Coven

Chapter 3: Phoenix coven

Harry's POV

We watched Luna send the vision to Alice, watching my sister do it was proud of my coven. Slipping back to school and getting my car back home.

When we got home, the others went hunting. I went to my room and changed from my silk shirt to a long sleeved top. I removed my shoes and as I walked to my sanctuary, I grabbed the leather string holding my hair and gave it a tug.

Making all my braid unravel. I stopped at the door and ran my hand over the knob my magically signature automatically opening the door for me. I entered the room and shut the door behind me.

Moving over the scarlet Afghanistan rug past the black couch over the oak floorboards, to the French windows and my balcony opening the doors to the balcony and turning to face the in side of the room. The golden walls were warm.

In the middle wall was a large hand painted portrait of my mother. Surrounding her on the other walls were my pictures the ones of my family. There was a foot of space on the walls, just under the ceiling that now carried the words _'a lion is nothing with out its pride'._

My family… my pride most of which I had left in England. In hope of keeping them safe. My coven knew never to enter my sanctuary. I fell to my knees and let the despair grip me. My poor aching dead heart.

It was so painful when I had changed… but when I had my connection to Voldemort was destroyed. I left notes for them to find in my books they would often flip through the books.

In the end I took everything of mine, back except Hedwig I tied he familiar bond and told her to stay with Ron it almost killed me. I know Tom Marvolo Riddle is dead I watched as they united the Slytherin's with the Gryffindor's. the Ravenclaw's with the Hufflepuff's.

My last note read:

_A lion is nothing without its pride nor is a snake anything without its venom._

_A raven is nothing without its wings nor is a badger anything without its den._

_But when a lion, a snake, a raven and a badger join forces again they will find nothing can destroy them because they are 1000 strong ad together can defeat one rouge snake._

A simple riddle Hermione would discover it and figure out what I was saying I watched them struggling within reach yet so far away. They forgot how to smile it hurt I knew this.

I left little notes for them to find Ron's were simple _'have you done your potions homework yet'_ Hermione's were simple _'I will always watch over you.'_ Ginny hers were _'my darling little sister raise hell'_ only she and I knew what that meant.

I fell silently into my depression where I thrived through my pain until I resurfaced, it was twilight when I did.

My favourite time of day. There was a slight breeze causing the scarlet gauze curtains to stir. It blew my hair softly causing my eyes to close and feel. The breeze caressed me like my mothers touch.

I opened my eyes and walked to my doors pulling them shut. I turned away from the view to discover I was not alone. Two others dared to have entered my sanctuary. My space.


	5. Jasper and Alice

Chapter 4: Jasper and Alice

Harry's POV

I let out a feral growl. "This is my sanctuary. No one is ever to enter it save for me." I told them with a growl still in my voice. Alice did not look at all surprised.

"I know, we are both sorry to intrude but we wanted to talk to you." She said.

I closed my eyes to calm me down. I blocked out my sight. I took a deep breath not that I needed it but to steady me, my emotions and my magic.

I opened my eyes to see them both stare at me. "What?" I ask I turned to look at my mother's portrait. I let the love I knew my mother once held for me wash over me completely.

Jasper seemed to stare at me a slight look of shock graced his face. I walked to the door. Placing the key away.

I walked to the door and opened it waving them out. I exited after them, and closed the door I placed my hand over the lock and felt my magic lock it.

I showed them down the hall down three flights of stairs and into the lounge room that shared the ground floor with the kitchen and dining room.

"I had worked so hard to have that room private and have no other person in that room for a reason. It is my past. My place." I looked at them like a child finding out that Santa Claus did not exist.

"We are sorry we found it easier to enter there than disturb you." Said Jasper.

We froze as we heard five other approaching. I unfroze knowing it was my coven. Luna danced through the back door followed by her mate Rory, Dora followed with her mate Liam.

Dora's extremely short bubblegum pink hair suddenly changed growing out in to the hip length copper curls. Coming in last was Peggy. I looked at them all and turned my back on Alice and Jasper. "How was your hunt?" I asked them.

Luna and Peggy let their hair out of the braids they had put their hair in. Liam pulled out the hair tie holding hack his blue-black hair away from his face. "it was fine. What are they doing here?" asked Dora.

"Unsure Nymph they didn't say." I looked at me funny when I called Dora Nymph.

"Why do you call me that?" Dora looked like I had killed the pet rabbit she held so dear.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Black Tonks" I said. Giving her the evil eye. "your mother may have been high when she gave you that name but she loved you very much so I shall call you it so you don't forget it."

"No fair. Fine then Haridan James Potter. If you call me Nymphadora I shall call you Haridan." She looked shocked pleased. Until I didn't get angry

"Mum named me Harry James Potter, Nymphadora. nothing more, nothing less." That took the wind right out of her sails.

"Our coven wants to meet yours properly. You know leader to leader and all that and let you know of the treaty." Said Alice.

"Midnight. At the huge clearing. Do you know which one?" said Peggy.

"Yes we know where it is." Answered Alice. They turned and walked out the front door. We heard them take off running.

"Are you sure papa?" asked Peggy. While my elder in one way she was my daughter in the other way.

"Are you ready for them to see the really us?" asked Luna.

"What would happen if we don't?" I asked Luna. Luna can see different scenarios, what happened if we do something what happens if we do not.

"You don't get to have your other half's." answered Luna.

"I can live with something I have never had." I replied.

"Not as well as you can with them." Replied Luna. I looked at her in pain.

"28 years I have been without and I am fine." I replied.

"As you wish." Luna looked sadly at me.


	6. the Clearing

Chapter 5. THE CLEARING.

Bella's POV

"Are you sure they will come Alice?" asked Renesmee she did not look so sure.

"Yes dear niece I am sure." Replied Alice.

Suddenly we saw six speeding white lines hit the ground they cleared the there were Harry and his Coven and one extra. "Well, you're here it seems" said Carlisle

"You speak as if you expected us not to come." Replied the eldest female. She was in the middle. The had landed in a 'V' but Harry was behind the woman who had spoken. "I am Peggy… Margaret Walsh. Formally, I am now Peggy Evans." She looked the eldest but with vampires you cant tell.

"Are you the leader of you coven." Asked Carlisle.

"No I am only 28 years in this life. Liam and Rory the same." The three of them moved back leaving Harry, Luna and Dora a meter in front of them.

"Which one of you is the leader then?" asked Carlisle.

The girls looked at one another and smiled they moved back to stand with their mates. It was Harry the most unassuming one. However, after James I do not know why I did not suspect him.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves." Said Harry. Calmly as if, we were speaking about the weather.

"I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, my wife Esme, Edward and his wife Bella, their daughter Renesmee. Rosalie and her husband Emmett. Jasper and his wife Alice." Said Carlisle pointing out each of them. "But I think you have met the others already, and you are?"

"I am Harry Potter. Peggy has introduced herself already. This is Luna and her mate Rory. And Nymphadora Tonks known as Dora and her mate Liam." Said Harry. They looked like warriors.

"Why is it that I can't read you minds? Nor Alice see you coming?" asked Edward. We had all been wondering that.

"Peggy is a shield she can block seers seeing us until we choose to let them see us. That is why you did not see us coming. We were taught to block others seeing our minds. This is the reason Edward cannot read our minds. We were wizard and witches before we were turned." Replied Harry.

*****


	7. Authors note

i hope this works

i am sorry for everyone who likes my stories

my computer has a trojen horse and i am sorry to say i am on

the dinosaur we had before we updated

sorry for the delay for the but we no longer have microsoft word

on the dinosaur as it was not reloaded after the dinosaur had the

trojen horse removed

sorry for everything

Souless Heartless Page


End file.
